


Forever

by magnusduh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Canon Compliant, First Night as Husbands, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusduh/pseuds/magnusduh
Summary: Magnus and Alec's first night as husbands.Love declarations are exchanged (again).





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot I wrote while I deal with the post series finale depression. I hope you like it.

“Should I carry you to our bedroom?” Alec asked Magnus with a playful smirk on his face when they were alone in hallway, walking to Alec’s bedroom to celebrate their first night as husbands.

“I don’t know if you are strong enough to carry me, Alexander” Magnus winked at him, their hands entangled and his fingers playing with Alec’s knuckles.

“Let me try then” Alec left out a soft laugh, but before he could do anything they were in front of the door of his room.

Suddenly, feeling eager to have Magnus again in his arms, Alec opened the door, his hands shaking a little.

“I am so happy that you are mine” he whispered against Magnus’ mouth before kissing him softly. “I am happy that I am yours.”

“We have belonged to each other for quite some time now” Magnus said, his eyes sparkling with love and adoration for his husband. He let his hands fall from Alec’s shoulders to his waist, feeling the strong muscles.

“I know” Alec nodded, his whole face beaming. “But now the world knows is it too” he said as he took Magnus’ hand in his and showed their ringed fingers to him.

“We don’t have to worry about Jonathan or your father anymore” the Shadowhunter continued. “And even if something of someone tries to take you away from me…. I meant what I say in Edom, I’ll never leave you.”

When Alec finished he saw Magnus’ eyes watering, when the first tear fell he quickly dried it with his hand and caressed his cheek.

“I’m so lucky to have you in my life” Magnus murmured, kissing his hand lightly.

“Just as lucky as I am” Alec whispered and kissed his _husband_.

The kiss started slow but soon it turned more and more desperate, mouths and tongues were fighting for dominance while hands explored each other’s bodies.

“Take me to bed” Magnus breathed against Alec’s lips, which were a little red for the kiss they just shared. “Make love to me.”

And Alec did exactly that.

That night he prepped Magnus with all the caress and gentleness he had, his tongue exploring his body until Magnus was moaning and begging for him. Alec made love to him slowly, kissing him and holding him, whispering sweet nothings on his ear, relieved that he got to do that again with Magnus, that he was safe in his arms again.

When Magnus threw his head back when Alec hit that perfect spot inside him, Alec was sure he hadn’t seen anything so breathtaking in his life: Magnus’ face full of pleasure, letting himself feel and get lost on it combined with the soft moonlight slipping through the semi-opened window and cascading so delicately on his skin made him look like an actual deity.

“Kiss me, Alexander” Magnus gasped.

Alec didn’t hesitate and kissed the love of his life, he felt Magnus’ hands on his shoulders, like he was trying to get even closer to him. They kept kissing and caressing each other, reaching theirs orgasms with soft moans and low groans of pleasure.

“I love you” Alec said minutes later, when he was on his back, Magnus’ head on his chest.

“I love you too, Alexander.”

“Forever?”

“Forever.”


End file.
